1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shock-absorption structure for a bicycle and more particularly, to a shock absorbing seat stay for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When people ride bicycles to pass through the rugged road surface, they can perceive obvious vibration and feel uncomfortable, so shock absorbers are usually mounted to the bicycle frames for shock absorption. However, such shock absorber usually includes a metallic spring or is shock-absorbent pneumatically or hydraulically, so it is structurally complicated and heavy and the user's pedaling force is partially absorbed by the shock absorber to reduce the dynamic transmission rate. For this reason, the conventional shock absorber is not a good choice for a road bike of which lightweight and high-speed running are characteristic. On the other hand, the road bicycle without any shock absorber tends to make the user feel increasingly tired, so the user frequently faces the dilemma whether to choose a road bicycle having lightweight and high dynamic transmission rate properties or comfortableness.